


White Christmas Dream

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Office Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Draco can't stop looking at Granger at the Ministry Christmas party.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	White Christmas Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Draco was stuck at another Ministry Christmas party. He was in the corner of their office lounge, drowning piss liquor and contemplating the best way to leave without looking like an idiot.

He seemed to be the only one _not_ having fun. Potter and Chang snogged on the sofa (the Aurors were always the biggest sluts at these parties); Robards and Shacklebolt were drunkenly arguing over a garland-strewn chessboard, and Pansy watched everyone make a fool of themselves as she mixed cocktails and smirked delightedly.

Millicent and Granger were screeching to some Muggle song, and Draco couldn’t help but think Granger looked at him when she sang: _Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you_.

Granger looked good. She wore a stupid Christmas hat but she looked good. Her skirt was short and velvety, and it made her bottom look so bloody _squeezable_.

Gulping his drink, Draco zeroed in on her bottom, then her tits. Maybe she would notice him gawking, and blush. Maybe it would prompt her to walk over to him. He so wanted to see those tits up close.

“I’ve been experimenting.” Pansy shoved a peppermint-rimmed glass into his hand. “Try it.”

He sipped cautiously. “Was is this?”

“Guess.”

“Dragon vodka … amaretto … and cream?”

“How did you know it was Dragon vodka?”

“I saw the bottle.” Smirking, he drank some more. “What is it called?”

“Oh, something stupid like White Christmas Dream.”

He wasn’t really listening. Granger had just walked past him.

“Go talk to her, you coward,” Pansy said.

He shot her a look but drifted away to follow Granger.

“You look like a dream,” Draco purred in her ear. 

Granger turned around. She looked like she was prepared to hex whoever had bothered her until she saw it was him.

Granger flushed. “Hello.”

“ _Hello_.” He gulped his cocktail.

“You’re not drunk, I hope?”

“Not yet.” He let his gaze drop to her delicious cleavage.

“You’ve been staring at me all night.”

“So what if I have?” He didn’t lift his eyes.

She scoffed. “You are such an _arse_.”

He finally looked up. “What are you doing after this? Going to the afterparty?” 

“Perhaps … not that it matters for you.”

“You wound me, Granger.”

“Do I? Because all you are doing is staring at my tits and _brooding_.” 

He sputtered. “I don’t brood!”

She leaned in. “You fancy me. Admit it.” Her breath smelled like peppermint. 

“I fancy your tits and your bottom. The rest of you? I’m not so sure.”

This made her cackle. “This is why I always defeat you, Malfoy. This is why I always _win_.” She sauntered away but he hurried after her.

“What the bloody hell does that mean?”

“You oppose every petition I bring before the Wizengamot. _Everyone_. But I still get them turned into laws.”

“Name one law you helped create!”

“The Violence Against Muggles Protection Act.”

“I didn’t oppose that one!”

She raised her eyebrow. “Not publicly.” 

“You don’t know that! We never even discussed it!”

“I heard the rumours.”

His face was hot. “You should ask me next time. I didn’t oppose that law and it’s fucking offensive you think I did.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, _oh_.” He allowed himself to touch her wrist. He wanted to haul her into the nearest office so they could talk privately, but he didn’t dare put his hands on her. He valued his bollocks too damn much. 

She pulled her wrist away. “What do you want, Malfoy?”

“Come back to mine so we can finish our conversation in private.”

“If you want to shag me, all you need to do is ask nicely.”

His mouth dropped open. He took her hand gently and urged her into a nearby office. Surprisingly, Granger didn’t fight him.

He closed the office door and cast a strong locking spell. The office belonged to some middling knob.

“This is cozy.” Smirking, she took up the chair behind the cluttered desk.

Draco stalked over to her. He dropped to his knees and parted her thighs. Then his mouth was on her, sucking wetly through her knickers. 

She whimpered loudly and shuddered. He meant to shock her like she had just shocked him. 

Draco followed the outline of her cunt, licking and licking. 

“Malfoy.”

“Yes?” He sounded bored.

“Are we really going to do this here?”

He pulled off her knickers and kissed her warm soft thighs. He pushed up her skirt so he could see her cunt. 

“Malfoy -”

He stuck his tongue inside her.

“Oh, _God_.”

Grinning, Draco thrust his tongue in and out. He parted her so he could lavish her clit, sucking and licking, getting her so damn wet. She tasted like just the hint of soap, like she’d hoped to get her lovely cunt eaten tonight and cast a few extra grooming spells. 

“You taste so good.”

“Do I?” She moved against his mouth insistently. “Show me how much.”

His eyes fluttered and his cock stiffened even more. Moaning, he sucked and nibbled her labia, then thrust his tongue into her again, deep, and her sticky arousal filled his mouth. She was properly wet now, and he couldn’t fucking _stand_ it. He fumbled with his own zip and got a hand down his pants to squeeze his aching, desperate cock.

Granger rode his mouth, shuddering, gasping. He licked and licked, his chin getting so messy. Her thighs began to shake, and she clenched harder and harder around his tongue. 

“You’re making me come,” she whispered. 

Draco groaned his approval. It was hard to know when women came, the moment it all started for them, but Granger cried out and her thighs imprisoned his head. She stayed like that for a long time, her throbbing cunt clenched tightly around his thrusting tongue. 

She slumped against the chair, trembling all over.

He sat back and wiped his mouth. He finally got another look at her, and her eyes were bright, her face flushed. The styling charms were losing their grip on her hair. 

He kissed her thigh. “Can I fuck you?”

Laughing, she slid off the chair and pushed him onto his back. 

“Oh,” he said as she straddled him.

“Yes, _oh_.” She smirked.

 _Clever_ , he thought, and guided himself inside her. She had to lift up and lean forward to get the angle right, but they both groaned when he slid all the way in. She was fucking _dripping_ for him.

She began to move, rocking slowly. His toes curled and he grabbed her waist. 

“Come here,” he murmured, and pulled her closer. He got her top off, and suddenly her delicious tits were right there. He took each one into his mouth, sucking and licking. He thrust up.

“Draco,” she whispered.

“Hold on.” He clutched her to him, her wild hair falling into his face, and he fucked her hard, so hard. She shouted and he covered her mouth with his hand. They hadn’t cast a silencing charm. 

She bit his hand.

“Shh,” he said, shuddering. “You have to be very quiet as I fuck your perfect cunt.”

She groaned desperately.

Needing more, he urged her on her back. They were on the floor, and it wasn’t comfortable, but he didn’t care. He thrust over and over, deep and steady. She felt so good beneath him.

“Please,” she said against his hand.

“Are you close again, pet?” He kissed her neck.

She laughed and guided his hand to her clit. It took some coordination, but he worked her clit as he felt his own orgasm approach. He had to hold on. 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

“Fuck.”

“Harder.”

He thrust harder, deeper, his back straining. She clenched so tightly that he couldn’t move. He cried out and came, trying to thrust. 

“Did you come again?” he gasped, his head still spinning from the pleasure.

“Almost, almost …”

He pulled out and thrust his tongue inside her again. 

“Oh, no, _no_. I can’t handle it.”

He went deeper, sucking, sucking so hard, and everything was so messy. He was sure he was tasting his own come. 

Moaning liquidly, Granger tugged his hair and rode his mouth. Her moans sounded different, deeper, and he was sure this meant she was orgasming. 

Draco kissed her thighs as she came down. He pulled her into his arms. She chuckled and put the stupid Christmas hat on his head.

“Happy Christmas, Malfoy,” she said. “That was a lot of fun.”

He moved his lips up and down her throat. “I like you, Granger.”

“I like you, too,” she whispered. 

“Have dinner with me sometime?”

“Oh, I suppose,” she said, and laughed.

He laughed too.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanwork is part of the [HP Holiday Mini Fest](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/), an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed at the end of the fest. Please show your appreciation for the creator by leaving a comment below. Thank you!


End file.
